Los 3, atrapados en el ascensor
by NatiFrum
Summary: Inglaterra, América y Japón...después del termino de la reunión, se quedaron atrapados en el elevador en el piso 3. No había nadie para ayudarlos...Que harían?, llegarían a la desesperación?...América estaba hambriento...tanto...que empezaba a tener alucinaciones y deseos ocultos.


Hola a todos!

Bueno tal vez el concepto sea un poco cliché…pero es un relato de "encerrados en el ascensor" personalizado a mi manera, como yo creo que sería…Además están con la compañía de Japón, así que esto también hace que sea una historia bien diferente.

Ojala la disfruten…

PD: la historia constara de varios capítulos , 3 o 4 , más o menos

**Disclairmer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes. Hago esto por entretención mía y de los que me leerán.

**Parejas:** USA x UK , Alfred x Arthur

* * *

Después de la reunión con las naciones, situada en un lugar que usaban en algunas ocasiones, para las convocaciones de estas. Inglaterra decide bajar por el ascensor, siendo que casi nunca lo usa porque prefería caminar. Allí se encontró con otros 2 países.

El Ascensor empieza a bajar, pero extrañamente se detiene en el piso 3. ¿_Sera que alguna persona lo llamo para subirse también?_ – pensaba el inglés. Pero viendo que la puerta no se abría y el supuesto ascensor no se movía, decidió apretar el botón del piso 1 nuevamente. Pero… nada pasaba.

_-¿Que sucede?-_ pensaba el anglosajón.

Las otras dos naciones se mostraban extrañadas también. Pero todos llegaron a la conclusión de que había un problema con este aparato…

¿Se habían quedado atrapados? Y si era así… quien los ayudaría!... los otros países ya se habían ido a sus hogares respectivos… Y además como se enterarían de que ellos estaban cautivos precisamente aquí! , en el lugar que usaban para reunirse…a veces.

*****Dia 1*****

Finalmente llevaban horas encerrados en aquel ascensor. El americano estaba hambriento, el inglés estaba muy molesto y el japonés se encontraba nervioso pero tratando de mantener la calma.

Eran solo ellos tres , encerrados en las cuatro paredes…..

-¡Como nadie puede darse cuenta de que estamos encerrados aquí!- grita Inglaterra de repente.

-Igirisu-san p-por favor conserve la calma- le pide Japón.

-¡Es cierto! Ya llevamos demasiado tiempo aquí…- comenta el estadounidense impaciente.

-Bueno….América-san , Igirisu-san…..No quería decírselos, porque pensé que saldríamos pronto de aquí, pero…. supongo que por la hora ya todos se fueron…. y-y hoy es sábado… y…. la próxima reunión es el…..lunes. Además… no estoy seguro si será en este lugar nuevamente…..

Estados unidos e Inglaterra se le quedaron viendo por un rato, completamente enmudecidos.

-P-pero…. quizá si sea aquí… o alguien tal vez venga a buscarnos..-continua diciendo Japón, para tratar de arreglar las cosas

-¡Nadie va a venir Japan!, ya son las 10:00 pm. Y si la próxima reunión no es aquí, ¡tendremos que esperar hasta que lo sea!-le dice el inglés , quitando toda esperanza posible.

-!What! ¿Tendremos que esperar hasta el lunes? ¡¿O quizá más tiempo?! . Voy a morir de hambre…! Incluso ya tengo mucha hambre….- comentó el americano, ya entendiendo la gravedad de la situación.

-Ah. Si es ese el caso, yo tengo unos bocadillos de arroz en mi maletín, los podemos repartir en 3 – le contesta el japonés..

-¡Japan por que no lo dijiste antes!- le grita el americano que estaba impaciente por el alimento.

Japón prosiguió a darle una pequeña porción a cada uno de manera equitativa. Estados unidos se la devoró de inmediato, mientras que el inglés se la comía lentamente y el japonés la guardaba para después.

-England…., me das un poquito….?-le pregunta América

-¡No!.. Esta es mi parte, ya te comiste la tuya .Git!-le contesta el oji-verde molesto.

-Vamos… England…., solo un poquito….

-¡Ya te dije que no!-le vuelve a responder.

El británico ahora se dispuso a comer más rápido para que el oji-azul lo dejara de molestar. Pero Estados unidos que estaba atento a este, se fijo en que se le quedo pegado un arroz en la cara, entonces en un acto sigiloso se acercó…y degusto la migaja de su rostro.

-Waah!..-grito nervioso-¡¿A-América pero que crees que estás haciendo?!- dijo mientras sentía la lengua del americano en su mejilla.

-Lo siento. Pero tengo hambre y vi comida en tu mejilla.- le explica con voz de como si esto fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

Japón que veía esta escena estaba completamente enrojecido, pero sin perder la atención.

-¡Alfred!, ¡You idiot!, eso era mío. N-no tienes el derecho de quitarme la comida de la cara –le decía enojado el inglés.

-Lo siento, ya perdiste.- le contesta.

_-Uff….. Otra vez están peleando y yo que creí que….-_el pensamiento del japonés fue cortado, cuando oye a alguien hablarle.

-¿Japan?, ¿Estás bien? Tienes la cara muy roja. Haha Aunque tu igual la tienes un poco así England.

-E-es porque hiciste eso de repente. Y-yo no me lo espera- le contesta inmediatamente Arthur.

-..Bueno.. a eso puede llegar uno en la desesperación.- le dice el estadounidense

-De verdad que eres un idiota…Como sea…-siguió diciendo el oji-verde -Creo que deberíamos dormir. Es lo mejor que podríamos hacer ahora..para conseguir fuerzas.

-Tienes razón Igirisu-san- comenta el japonés.

-Hahahaha! No tengo sueño…-dijo energéticamente Alfred.

-OH..Te duermes… o te obligo a dormir…Tú eliges…- dijo Inglaterra, acabándosele la paciencia.

-Está bien, está bien… PFF…aguafiestas…-murmuro el menor.

Todos se sentaron en el suelo, uno en cada esquina del elevador, apoyando sus espaldas en las frías paredes metálicas,. Tratando de ponerse lo más cómodos posibles para poder dormir aunque sea un poco.

*****Dia 2*****

Ya eran las 2:00 de la mañana y el joven americano no podía conciliar el sueño, tal vez era por estar tan acostumbrado a desvelarse jugando videojuegos o quizá era por estar en una situación como esta.

Finalmente por el aburrimiento de ver siempre esa misma pared de color grisácio, el americano se quedo dormido…cerró los ojos….y comenzó a soñar...Por supuesto por la necesidad y el hambre… soñó con mucha comida, lo que fue peor.. ya que despertó hambriento..

-_Qué hora será…-_se preguntaba mientras miraba el reloj-Ya son las 10:00 am...- se dijo.

Observo a su alrededor…vio al japonés que dormía plácidamente, luego observó hacia el otro lado donde estaba el inglés … que también se acaba de despertar...

-ahh…-suspiro- Que sucede América…no puedes dormir?

-Ahg….No…, es que tengo mucha hambre …

-Aaa…mm..-bostezo-Vamos...intenta dormir más..., si..quieres.. ven aquí…-dijo finalmente el británico casi en murmullo…, se estaba quedando dormido de nuevo.

-England?…-susurro el muchacho-Espera… ¿Ya…te dormiste? ¿Cómo puede ser posible que te duermas tan rápido?…-se preguntaba.

Si es que había oído bien…el mayor le había dicho que.. ¿Podía colocarse a su lado?.Ya que había sido invitado, se movió de su lugar y se acomodo alado de él. Tal vez ahora si podría seguir durmiendo….pero no…ahora por alguna razón se sentía nervioso…hace mucho tiempo que no veía a el oji-verde dormir…estando así de cerca, era algo nostálgico...

El menor se quedo contemplándolo un momento y se acerco mas, apoyo su frente contra la de él, cerró los ojos y sonrió...Era igual a lo que recordaba, tenía esa misma tibia temperatura...esa misma suave respiración...Era algo...reconfortante..., se quedo así por unos minutos, sin perder el contacto, ni la expresión de estar a gusto.

-Q-Que estás haciendo?...

Escucho de repente el estadounidense. Este observo en dirección a el sonido...Era el inglés que se había despertado y ahora lo miraba un poco sorprendido.

Alfred se le quedo mirando… sin decir nada...Y al verlo entonces empezó a sentirse de forma extraña...quizá estaba alucinando…pero el inglés se veía muy apetecible… miraba su cuerpo…esa piel blanca…, esos hermosos ojos…, su esbelta figura…Todo esto se veía como el mas exquisito manjar…un delicioso plato servido ante el…

-Creo que me estoy volviendo loco…No se si pueda soportarlo más...- dijo finalmente el menor. Su rostro mostraba que estaba asustado, tenia miedo del porvenir...ya estaba teniendo alucinaciones en el segundo día encerrados aquí.

-América...- mencionó Inglaterra, un poco preocupado.

- Además...-continuo diciendo-No tenemos la seguridad de que saldremos de aquí en unas horas , en días o en semanas. Odio estas putas 4 paredes...

Uno de los puntos débiles del inglés era esa parte infantil del americano, que a veces le parecía muy estúpida..., pero en otros momentos era...cautivador. Arthur lo abrazo Y acaricio su cabeza…

-No te preocupes América…-dijo mientras seguía rozando los rubios cabellos del menor-Tranquilo…Por lo menos no estás aquí completamente solo…podemos con esto…Como países…hemos estado en situaciones peores…Y tu eres un héroe así que tienes que tener valor…

-England…-susurro contento. El en verdad sentía mucho cariño por el ingles, aunque lo insultara , aunque pelearan...en el fondo de su corazón,...siempre tendría un lugar especial para el...Porque tenían una historia, tenían un pasado...El mayor cada vez que podía...lo ayudaba, y siempre sabia que decir.

-¿Estas mejor ahora?-pregunto Inglaterra interesado.

-Si…pero..., creo que ya no estoy pensando con claridad...Me hace falta una hamburguesa.-contestó el yanqui. El americano seguía viendo a su compañero como comida parlante…ya no se podía controlar…quería probarlo.

-Haha. Pues dudo que consigas una aquí.-exclamó el británico con una aristocrática risa.

-Bueno entonces...-dijo Estados Unidos acercándose al cuello del mayor, para después darle un modismo.

-A...Auch!, que mierda… crees que estás haciendo?!- grito este, en el tono más bajo que pudo para no despertar al japonés.

-Tengo hambre..-contestó América, creyendo que en verdad esas simples palabras pudieran explicar lo que acaba de hacer.

-Eso dolió idiota…-dijo quejándose.

-Y si lamo, está bien?-pregunto el yanqui mientras hacia lo dicho...

-mgh...n-no...-murmuro el inglés mientras sentía como su cuello era invadido.

-Please...Si mantengo mi boca ocupada me siento mejor...- le suplico.

-...No A...Alfred, esto se siente...Yo...no puedo...,deten-te...-exclamo el británico mientras reaccionaba al contacto.

Aunque se lo pidieran, el americano no se podía detener, se sentía embriagado por el aroma, el sabor y la voz del oji-verde. El seguía en lo suyo...concentrado...lamiéndolo... lentamente. Arthur podía sentir esa tibieza...Y jamás lo diría...pero le estaba gustando demasiado esto...

-Haa….n..-ngh. Hah...-el mayor respiraba con dificultad , ya no mostraba oposición alguna.

Una y otra vez...era inundado por la boca humeda del menor, por su juguetona lengua, sentia como si estuvieran comiendolo, como a un helado. Comenzo a aferrarse al cuerpo del yanqui...necesitaba sugetarse de algo...Su temperatura empezaba a subir…se sentía bien...se sentía muy bien...Estaba tan excitado que no pudo silenciarse al sentir que le hacían un chupón...

-Aa-aaahh….-gemio, aferrándose aun mas fuerte a la espalda del americano

-England...Tu..Ahora.., acabas de..- dijo repentinamente América, el cuál no pudo terminar de hablar porque fue interrumpido de inmediato.

-No!...yo no...,t-te equivocas...- dijo nervioso el británico. Estados unidos aprovecho en que estaba desatento para hacerle otra marca, más fuerte.

-Ngh..Aaaah...A..me..rica...-dijo ahogadamente por el sorpresivo movimiento.

-Oh...por...dios...Iggy...verte así...escucharte así...Nunca imaginé…que…fueras…tan…, sexy! -exclamo el americano mientras observaba el erótico rostro de su compañero.

El mayor desesperado, tomo la cara del estadounidense y la acerco a la suya, las bocas estaban separadas por solo unos centímetros….estaban a punto de besarse….pero….los dos quedaron estáticos, el japonés se estaba despertando.

Se separaron rápidamente, en torpes y nerviosos movimientos….Ahora los dos estaban mirándose el uno al otro…,ambos con sus mejillas de un color escarlata.

Japón con los ojos entrecerrados miraba a su alrededor desorientado. Se había olvidado de que estaba encerrado en un ascensor…Miro a su derecha y se encontró con las otras dos naciones.

-Buenos días América-san, Igirisu-san...o tal vez sea ¿buenas tardes?, realmente no lo se..-dijo el asiático ya despertado por completo. Kiku al parecer no había oído nada…actuaba de lo más normal.-Mmm… ¿que les sucede?...-pregunto-Se ven muy acalorados... ¿Estuvieron peleando de nuevo?

-No, es s-solo que hace calor aquí…-respondió finalmente el inglés.

Inglaterra decidió tratar de actuar como siempre lo hacia…e intentar olvidar esta locura...Pero se preguntaba…,que mierda les paso..!,él y América estaban…calientes…Él,con su ex-colonia; con Alfred!

Recién era la mañana...pero durante todo el día…las charlas, laS miradas, todo entre el Americano y el inglés, sucedía de forma extraña…El japonés no se explicaba porque….pero sentía un tipo de tensión entre ellos dos. Sin embargo no quería meterse en sus asuntos, tampoco podía irse de allí, así que dada las circunstancias lo único que podía hacer era observar.

Cada uno estaba sentado en cada esquina nuevamente…Estaban en silencio… Nadie peleaba, nadie discutía…América e Inglaterra de vez en cuando se daban una miradita nerviosa y luego giraban la cabeza en otra dirección.

El inglés se propuso a olvidar lo que sucedió, pero le era muy difícil…cada vez que lo veía…recordaba…ese momento…esas mordidas… la tibieza de la lengua del americano en su piel…y los vergonzosos sonidos que hizo. No podía verlo a la cara...definitivamente no..

El menor también recordaba…No podía creer lo que había hecho…Estaba sorprendido…las imágenes se repetían en su cabeza…su ex-tutor…que conocía de toda la vida… era malditamente sexy…esos eróticos gemidos...su rostro…,todo eso era una adictiva droga...

* * *

Y...continuara. Les gusto?, diganme sus opiniones, e ideas. Todas serán escuchadas.


End file.
